bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginner Difficulty
Beginner is one of the track difficulties the player can choose in the Bloons Tower Defense games starting in Bloons Tower Defense 4. This type of difficulty level tells how hard the map's layout will make it to win. It does not affect how much Money or how many lives the player starts with, as it is only affected by difficulty, premiums, and Monkey Knowledge. These tracks are typically ideal for beginners (hence the name) and for getting to high rounds, since the rounds will be easier to work with. These maps are often long in length, have only one entrance and exit path, has a lot of space to place towers, and often has very small gimmicks if any. In Bloons Tower Defense 6, these maps generally have no removable blockers and often lacks intrusive Line of Sight blockers. They are intended to be easier than Intermediate tracks. In Bloons Tower Defense 2, the only beginner track would be paired with easy difficulty, as with the other two tracks. Bloons TD 4 Untitled.JPG|Ocean Road, a Beginner track in BTD4 Lollipop.png|Sweet Tooth, a Beginner track in BTD4 Firecracker.png|Firecracker, a Beginner track in BTD4 Daisy Chain.jpg|Daisy Chain, a premium Beginner track in BTD4 Military Base iOS.png|Military Base, a Beginner track in BTD4 iOS Halloween.png|Trick or Treat, a Beginner track in BTD4 iOS Milk n Cookies.png|Milk 'n' Cookies, a Beginner track in BTD4 iOS Default Tracks * Ocean Road * Sweet Tooth * Firecracker Premium Tracks * Daisy Track iOS exclusive tracks * Go Bananas! * Military Base * Trick or Treat * Milk 'n' Cookies Bloons TD 5 Monkey Lane.PNG|Monkey Lane, a Beginner track in BTD5 Park Path.PNG|Park Path, a Beginner track in BTD5 The Rink.PNG|The Rink, a Beginner track in BTD5 Space Truckin'.png|Space Truckin', a Beginner track in BTD5 BrickWall.png|Brick Wall, a Beginner track in BTD5 Z Factor.png|Z Factor, a Beginner track in BTD5 FireworksBloonsTD5.png|Fireworks, a Beginner track in BTD5 Pumpkin Patch.png|Pumpkin Patch, a Beginner track in BTD5 Maze track.jpg|Maze, a Beginner track in BTD5 North Pole.png|North Pole, a Beginner track in BTD5 3 Times Around.png|3 Times Around, a Beginner track in BTD5 Lobby.png|Lobby, a Beginner track in BTD5 SkullPeakImage.png|Skull Peak, a Beginner track in BTD5 Express Shipping.png|Express Shipping, a Beginner track in BTD5 Sprint Track.png|Sprint Track, a Beginner track in BTD5 Hill Giant.png|Hill Giant, a Beginner track in BTD5 Snowy Backyard.png|Snowy Backyard, a Beginner track in BTD5 Rabbit Holes.png|Rabbit Holes, a Beginner track in BTD5 PresentDeliveryBTD5F.PNG|Present Delivery, a Beginner track in BTD5 BloomFlash.png|Bloom, a Beginner track in BTD5 Alpine Lake.png|Alpine Lake, a Beginner track in BTD5 available only in Co-op Mode Bloonhenge.PNG|Bloonhenge, a Beginner track in BTD5 Deluxe Ocean Road.PNG|Ocean Road, a retro Beginner track Military Base.PNG|Military Base, a retro Beginner track Roswell.png|Roswell, a Beginner track in BTD5 iOS The beginner tracks in Bloons TD 5 are: *Monkey Lane *Park Path *The Rink *Space Truckin' *Brick Wall *Z Factor * Fireworks * Pumpkin Patch * Maze * North Pole * 3 Times Around *Lobby *Skull Peak * Express Shipping * Sprint Track * Hill Giant (not in Steam edition) * Snowy Backyard (not in Steam edition) * Rabbit Holes * Present Delivery * Bloom *Alpine Lake (Co-op Mode only) Missions in BTD5 on tracks Monkey Lane Missions *Short-Lived *MOAB Madness Park Path Missions *Full House Bloons TD 5 Deluxe There are three beginner tracks exclusive to BTD5 Deluxe. Here they are: *Bloonhenge *Ocean Road *Military Base Missions in BTD5 Deluxe on tracks Monkey Lane Missions *Short-Lived *MOAB Madness Park Path Missions *Full House Ocean Road Missions *Mix'n Match Military Base Missions *Money Management Bloonhenge Missions *The Crucible (slightly modified) BTD5 Mobile *Roswell *Checkers Bloons TD 6 MonkeyMeadow.jpg|Monkey Meadow, a Beginner track in BTD6 TreeStump.png|Tree Stump, a Beginner track in BTD6 TownCenter.png|Town Center, a Beginner track in BTD6 InTheLoopBTD6.png|In the Loop, a Beginner track in BTD6 CubismBTD6.png|Cubism, a Beginner track in BTD6 FourCirclesBTD6.png|Four Circles, a Beginner track in BTD6 HedgeBTD6.png|Hedge, a Beginner track in BTD6 EndofRoadNew.jpeg|End of the Road, a Beginner track in BTD6 LogsBTD6.png|Logs, a Beginner track in BTD6 Frozen_Over.png|Frozen Over, a Beginner track in BTD6 added on version 5.0 AlpineRunBTD6.JPG|Alpine Run, a Beginner track in BTD6 added on version 7.0 ParkPathBTD6.JPG|Park Path, a retro Beginner track in BTD6 added on version 11.0 Carved.png|Carved, a Beginner track in BTD6 added on version 13.0 Winter Park.png|Winter Park, a Beginner track in BTD6 added on version 14.0 The Beginner tracks in Bloons TD 6 are: *Monkey Meadow *Tree Stump *Town Center *In the Loop *Cubism *Four Circles *Hedge *End of the Road *Logs *Frozen Over *Alpine Run *Park Path *Carved *Winter Park Strategies Category:Difficulties Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 3